Navidad
by katy0225
Summary: Ban conocerá lo que es tener una navidad feliz junto a la mujer que ama. ¡Pésimo resumen, maten a la escritora y tirenla por la borda (mejor por la ventana porque no sé nadar XD)!. Los invito a pasar y a leer esta historia que es 100% Banlaine... también están invitados a dejar sus comentarios con sus críticas y sugerencias ;)... Bueno ¡A leer! (el que quiera, claro :P).


Aclaración: No soy dueña de Nanatsu no Taizai ni de sus personajes. Esta magnífica obra pertenece a Susuki Nakaba.

Navidad.

Chocó las manos con sus compañeros y se quitó el casco de la armadura. Suspiró y retiró algunas gotas de sudor que surcaban su frente. Por fin habían terminado con la misión que los había estado rondando desde hacía meses y tuvieron un rotundo éxito en la lucha. Bueno, eliminar a algunos monstruos no era tan difícil, en realidad. Para ellos fue solo un estiramiento comparado al potencial que tenían, pero teniendo en cuenta que en el reino las cosas se estaban volviendo fastidiosas, aceptaron la misión solo para tener algo que hacer.

Todos se reunieron en el popular bar perteneciente a su Capitán y mejor amigo para beber algunas cervezas de buena calidad como recompensa por la victoria, pero no duró allí mas de treinta minutos. En ese momento no tenia ánimos para estar bebiendo, por muy increíble que pareciera. Tenia algo mas importante que hacer. Se levantó del taburete que estaba frente a la barra y se despidió de todos (y el capitán, muy generosamente, le aventó una botella de cerveza para el camino).

Caminó por las calles del pueblo con tranquilidad, notando como muchas de las personas que circulaban cerca de él lo miraban con ojos sorprendidos y admirados, y lo señalaban con el dedo. Suponía que ser un Caballero del reino tenia sus desventajas.

El invierno se habia apoderado de todo el lugar. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente y se posaban sobre las casas, haciendo que parecieran grandes pasteles de mazapán. En todas partes se olía el aire a navidad. Los niños envueltos en sus bufandas coloridas, botas y abrigos, corrían de un lado a otro con sus trineos y con risas traviesas y divertidas, mientras que los padres los seguían a una distancia cercana para no perderlos de vista. Las tiendas estaban adornadas con coronas navideñas y todo ese tipo de cosas lindas y brillantes de las que él no sabia nada. También habían villancicos por todas partes provenientes de personas con voces hermosas, y la iglesia del centro del pueblo estaba abierta y dispuesta para la misa del domingo. Comenzó a silbar con armonía.

No recordaba que en su vida hubiera sido participe de una buena navidad, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Nunca habia tenido que pasar por la experiencia de estresarse porque ya habia llegado a la fecha limite para comprar regalos, o se habia preparado especialmente para hornear unas buenas galletas para la noche. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad para pasar esa fecha con la persona que realmente quería a su lado. Así que en ese día se dedicaba a beber hasta la embriaguez para que lo subieran a su habitación, y así ahorrarse los recuerdos dolorosos y la amargura que lo embargaban junto a la indestructible soledad que lo poseía muy a menudo. Si, ese momento del año resultaba ser patético y deprimente hasta limites insospechados. Pero ese año parecía prometer.

Se acercó a una tienda cercana y miro los estantes a través del cristal. Era un local mediano y con la misma decoración que los demás, pero lo que vendían en el podría llegar a servirle de alguna forma.

Entró y una campanilla sonó indicando su llegada a un ocupado vendedor (un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con bigote grueso y un prominente estomago, envuelto en un abrigo de piel). Dejó las cajas que llevaba en las manos a un lado, se acercó y lo miró con curiosidad mientras él examinaba los productos que tenia en frente con detenimiento, concentración y astucia. Sabia que los ojos del dueño de la tienda miraban su armadura sin perder detalles, entonces, al reconocerlo abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás con sorpresa.

-¡¿Usted es...?! -le habia exclamado-.

Lo miró a los ojos y luego volvió su atención al producto que tenia en la mano, sin hacerle mucho caso al hombre. Era grande, muy grande y tenia forma de una enorme rosa. Lo acerco a su nariz y el olor dulzón lo atrapo de golpe. Estaba bien.

Sabia que él mismo podría hacerlo, no por nada era considerado un gran chef, pero no tenia tiempo y no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Miro alrededor y encontró algunas cosas mas que podría llevarse. Lo dejó todo en el mostrador y le preguntó al vendedor, que estaba algo aturdido, cuanto le debía. Se rió de si mismo. Él nunca tenia que comprar nada, siempre tomaba las cosas sin permiso y se las quedaba, pero ella le habia hecho prometer que haría un esfuerzo para que esa costumbre cambiara.

-¡No... no es nada! ¡Tómelo todo gratis, como regalo de navidad! -le dijo el "panzón" mientras se apresuraba a envolver todo en papeles de colores y luego los metía en cajas de regalo-.

Se los dio con rapidez y lo guío hasta la puerta para que no cambiara de idea y cuando ya habia comenzado a reanudar su marcha escuchó como le gritaba a alguien mas _"¡¿Viste eso?! ¡El Pecado del Zorro de los Siete Pecados Capitales ha comprado en mi tienda! ¿Puedes creerlo?"._ Sonrió. Si comprar en una tienda se refería a que al llegar te lo regalarían todo, entonces iba a ir de compras mas seguido.

Se sentía algo extraño caminando por las calles con los regalos en una mano y con la botella de cerveza en la otra. Había dado obsequios otras veces, pero estos eran muy significativos para él. Eran especiales.

Comenzo a alejarse del pueblo y se adentro en el bosque que rodeaba al reino. Pasó entre los arboles, subió algunas pendientes y luego cruzó el arrollo congelado sin mucho esfuerzo. Aquel trayecto lo conocía a la perfección, así como también la punzada de ansiedad que sentía en ese punto del viaje de regreso. Era allí cuando sus mas grandes temores lo envolvían, cuando sus dudas surgían y cuando su descontrol lo dominaba. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus manos tomaban fuertemente los regalos. Ya faltaba poco, solo un poco mas y se relajaría y se calmaría al ver que todo estaba en orden. Veinte pasos... diecinueve... ¡a la mierda!. En ese punto nunca se controlaba, así que como siempre, terminó dando un gran salto y por fin vislumbro lo que tanto deseaba ver.

A unos cinco metros de distancia habia una casa grande y pintoresca con un hermoso y cuidadosamente atendido jardín en la parte trasera, con flores hermosas que ahora no podían verse por la nieve. Caminó hacia ella con largas zancadas y abrió la puerta cuando la tuvo al frente. En el interior habia una chimenea con las llamas ardiendo y una mecedora vacía, finamente elaborada junto a ella, una sala de estar con dos sillones y un sofá repleto de cojines, una mesa con un florero en medio lleno de flores coloridas y una que otra estantería con algunos libros. Todo estaba adornado maravillosamente con el espíritu navideño, algo que sin duda él no habia hecho.

Entró a la casa y dejó las cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Salio y comenzo a buscar en las habitaciones, los baños, la biblioteca y en el cuarto de costura que recientemente habían instalado. Nada, la casa estaba vacía. Volvió a la sala de estar con el corazón acelerado y miro a través de la ventana que daba vista al jardín. Allí estaba, sentada en un columpio, balanceándose suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios. Suspiró con alivio. Se despojó de la mayoría de su armadura, quedándose únicamente con las protecciones para las piernas y las arrojo con descuido en una habitación para huéspedes, subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto compartido, abrió el armario y buscó en el lugar donde reinaba la ropa femenina, llenando sus fosas nasales de su aroma favorito. Tomó una sabana abrigadora y volvió a bajar las escalera con rapidez, abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, la rodeó y se quedó mirando la espalda de la mujer con una sonrisa. No le sorprendió verla tan tarde fuera de la casa, ya que cuando él no estaba, ella solía dar un paseo por el bosque o se quedaba en el jardín.

Estaba protegida con un abrigo blanco y una bufanda rosa, y su cabello, largo y rubio estaba semi recogido con un broche de plata con forma de flor. Estaba tarareando la canción que solía cantarle antes de dormir, y habia decidido cambiar su forma original por la de una mujer de unos veinte años. Hermosa. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y cuando le paso la manta por los hombros, ella se sobresalto de tal forma que tuvo que estar atento a que no se cayera del columpio. Cuando lo miró una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro, se levantó y se arrojó en sus brazos con alegría y él la recibió en su pecho con cariño, acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda.

Se separaron un poco y tuvo tiempo de mirarla mejor. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes y de un agradable color miel, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, su nariz pequeña y curvada, sus cejas largas y finas y sus labios pequeños, carnosos y rosados. Si dudarlo dos veces la tomó de las mejillas y le regaló un beso ansioso. Sus labios, siempre suaves estaban fríos y pudo sentir como ella sonreía sin despegarse de el. Cuando se separaron chocó su frente con la de ella.

-Te extrañe, Ban -le dijo en un susurro-.

-Yo también... a ambos -contestó y llevó una de sus manos al enorme vientre de su mujer-.

Ella soltó una risita y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Pensé que no estarías aquí para navidad!.

-El trabajo no estuvo tan difícil, en realidad, fue algo bastante relajado.

La tomó por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y por la espalda y la cargó con cuidado para no lastimarla. Fue hasta la casa y la dejó descansar en el sofá, se acerco a la chimenea y agregó mas leña al fuego, luego fue hasta la cocina y buscó los paquetes que le habia traído. Asomó la cabeza hacia la sala y la miro acariciando su abdomen con cariño. Sonrió. Volvió a su lado, se sentó en el sofá y le extendió los regalos.

-Aquí tienes, los traje para ti. Espero que te gusten.

Elaine abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomó los obsequios con cuidado, luego lo miro y se sonrojó.

-Valla, gracias. No pensé que me traerías regalos.

-¿¡Pero quien crees que soy para no comprarle algo a su mujer en navidad!? -dijo tratando de parecer ofendido-.

Ella soltó una carcajada y abrió el regalo mas grande con entusiasmo, pero sin romper el papel que lo envolvía. Cuando miro lo que habia dentro sus ojos se agrandaron y trago fuerte.

-Es...es...

-Chocolate -completo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios-.

Elaine soltó un grito y lo abrazó. Desde que ella habia quedado embarazada le habían dado unos antojos horribles de comer dulces, sobretodo chocolate, y casi todos los días tenia que ir al pueblo para abastecerse y buscar nuevas recetas de postres para luego preparárselas cuando se lo pedía.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, Ban! Piensas en todo -le dio un mordisco al dulce y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sabor. Lo miró y le dijo mientras probaba otro trozo-. ¿Sabes? tres días después de que te fuiste se acabaron las reservas de dulces y sentía que me estaba volviendo loca con los antojos. Así que tuve que cambiarme a mi forma humana e ir al pueblo y conformarme con comprar algunos caramelos porque no me atrevía a traer algo mas hasta que tú llegaras. Pero las personas fueron muy amables conmigo y siempre me regalaban frutas, carne, pan, leche... en realidad me daban de comer prácticamente. Supongo que ya se enteraron de quien soy yo.

-No es muy difícil saberlo -le sonrió y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para seguir devorando el chocolate-.

Mientras ella comía, él se acercó a su vientre y le dio un beso en el ombligo y como respuesta obtuvo una patadita desde el interior. Ambos se quedaron muy quietos y Elaine le informó con dulzura.

-Me parece que ya sabia que venias. Estaba realmente inquieto, siempre lo esta cuando estas a punto de volver.

Ban sonrió y acaricio su estomago con una delicadeza únicamente reservada para ella, y ahora para su futuro hijo o hija. Cuando alzó la mirada Elaine ya se habia terminado el chocolate y se hallaba abriendo los demás paquetitos mas pequeños, sonriendo cada vez mas al comprobar que eran todos sus dulces favoritos. Entonces ella se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, dejó la manta en el sillón y fue hasta la cocina seguida de su esposo. Buscó entre las gavetas donde estaba guardada la comida y saco un paquete envuelto en un papel de color verde. Se giro hacia el y le dijo mientras se lo extendía:

-Yo también tenia un regalo para ti -confesó, sonrojada-.

Ban sonrió y tomó la mano de Elaine, la acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Me conformo contigo -le dijo con complicidad-.

Elaine suspiró y lo abrazó.

-Entonces tendré que tirar esta deliciosa, especial y recién traída del nuevo Bosque del Rey Hada, botella de licor.

Ban se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos con incredulidad. Abrió el paquete mientras su mujer se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante y apreció la botella de alcohol. Efectivamente era única porque nadie habia tomado los frutos del bosque para hacer ninguna bebida. Le quitó el corcho y un agradable e incitador olor lo invitaba a dar un trago. La miró con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que clase de mujer crees que soy para no comprarle algo a su esposo en navidad?

Ambos sonrieron y Elaine se sentó en una silla cercana, ya que al tener el vientre tan hinchado se sentía cansada con rapidez.

-¡Vamos, pruébalo!.

Ban volvió a sonreír y se llevo la botella a la boca. El liquido no era amargo, todo lo contrario, tenia un sabor a durazno muy presente y cuando tragó sintió un pequeño ardor en la garganta. ¡Perfecto!. Ese era el licor mas delicioso que hubiera probado. La volvió a mirar y ella no despegaba su sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Y bien, cumplió con las expectativas?.

Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Delicioso.

Elaine sonrió, satisfecha y Ban miró la hora en el reloj. 12:58 de la mañana. Ya era veinticinco de diciembre. Su esposa dio un largo bostezo y se frotó un ojo algo adormilada. La volvió a cargar y ella se acurruco en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, subió las escaleras y entró en la primera habitación. La de ambos. La recostó en la enorme cama y le quitó las botas marrones y las dejo a un lado, luego la despojó de la ropa y la ayudo a vestirse con un camisón. Se quitó las protecciones de las piernas y se recostó al lado de Elaine. El hada se acercó a su pecho y colocó su mano derecha sobre el y su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Ban los cubrió a ambos con un edredón y luego rodeo la cintura femenina con su brazo derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda cubrió la de ella.

-Ban -lo llamó entre dormida y despierta-.

-¿Si?.

-¿Te gustó esta navidad?.

Él sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Fue la mejor, aunque me hubiera gustado haber pasado todo el día con ustedes.

-Mañana lo harás.

-Bueno, entonces mañana sera la mejor navidad que halla vivido.

-Si... y si no te gusta podemos esperar a la siguiente.

Elaine sonrió débilmente y se hundió mas en su cuello, mientras que Ban la abrazaba mas fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda. Ban le apartó un largo mechón de cabello del rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja y sin querer rozó el broche de plata, se lo quitó con cuidado para que no la incomodara y lo miró. Ese era un regalo de King para Elaine cuando ellos se casaron. Lo puso en una mesita al lado de la cama sin moverse mucho y la volvió a abrazar. Observó los copos de nieve que caían lentamente y fue cerrando sus ojos, preso del cansancio. Hundió su nariz en el cabello de su mujer y se dejó llevar con el aroma dulce y el sonido de los animales del bosque, y antes de ahogarse en la inconsciencia no pudo evitar pensar que esa habia sido la primera navidad que habia disfrutado. La primera de miles y miles que viviría en su eternidad, y todas ellas las disfrutaría al lado de su amada y de su futuro hijo o hija.

Fin.

Nota del autor:

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir mas que desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Vengo romanticona desde que terminé de ver Nanatsu no Taizai por 1276567288 vez. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen sus comentarios con sus críticas y sugerencias. ¡Que tengan un bonito día, una bonita noche o un bonito mediodía! XP.

Katy0225.


End file.
